


Mix-it Up

by wulfy



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack, Language, M/M, Mild Angst, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfy/pseuds/wulfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hojo did a very bad thing. Poor Angeal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shiva take it all

**Author's Note:**

> this is not as serious as the summary makes it sound. just a bit of Wulfy insanity running wild.   
> warning(s): wtf moments, language, violence, slash/yaoi (com'on it's me Wulfy), OoC  
> a/n: my fault for teasing Sylent in our chat Saturday night...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

For the first time in his life, Hojo felt fear. He was a logical man, never one to be ruled by emotions. There was a first time for everything in a man's life. The scientist was cowering underneath his desk, behind the locked, reinforced steel door of his personal office.

He had a really good reason to fear. He was terrified of the subject of one his many experiments with unstable and enhanced mako. The mad Scientist had managed to achieve something that threatened the balance of the universe. He had every reason to fear for his life. He should have never meddle where gods fear to tread.

"Hojo!!!!" roared the less than bass voice of the changed Dark General. Angeal stormed, well, tried to storm into Hojo's office without tripping over the loose and long legged pants of his standard 1st Class Soldier uniform.

Hojo had dealt him a mighty blow. The mad scientist took away his manliness. Angeal was no longer a manly man's man. He was longer the broad build, 6'5", deep voiced, 1st Class Soldier, General that many looked up to(literally).

Angeal had lost his height. He was now the unheard height of 5'5". He never been 5'5" before in his life. As soon as he hit puberty, he shot up to his normal height of 6'5". He lost lost his broad muscular body. He now had a slender, borderline feminine body with subtle curves no male body should have. His ass was now plush and pert. He could no longer bounce a Gil off his ass any more. his face was no longer manly, his skin no longer rough with stubble. His face was now rounded, smooth skinned, and blemish free. His eyes were no longer narrow and fierce. They were large, almost chibi-ish, uke-eyes. Large innocent looking eyes that begged for someone larger and manlier to protect him.

He had a cute button nose, damnit all to Hel's underworld! He was petit and girly-looking now! Angeal nearly broke down in tears over his loss of his manly man-ness.

Shiva take it all. They were going to revoke his membership to the manly of the manliest club!

"HOJO!!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cloud stood in front of the full-length mirror in the lab's recovery room. It never once crossed his mind to wonder why there was a full-length mirror in the room. He also ignored the unconscious and drooling nurse, who had collapsed on the floor when the nurse came to check on the cadet.

The Nibelhelmian had changed, drastically. He was rugged, broad, and muscular. He even had facial hair. Cloud was manly!

Formly, 5'3" and 1/2 (yes, that 1/2 was important), he was now an awesome height of 6 feet and 8 inches. His body was broad shouldered and muscular. His ass was hard, firm, and someone could bounce a Gil of it. His thighs were muscular and showed through the burst seams of his cadet issue uniform pants. His pants were now tattered shorts. His shirt couldn't take the strain and contain his godlike chiseled chest. His face was angular, no longer rounded, and his chin was covered in stubble. His skin was no longer smoother then a baby's bottom. He was a manly man's man. He had facial hair!

If it had been considered manly, Cloud would have squeed in utter joygasm!

Manly Cloud hummed as he admired his manly body. Having such a body made him want to hug Hojo; then kill the scientist because the mad man experimented on him. His Ma always told him to thank the man who unknowingly done him a favor, then eliminate the possibility of that same man asking for a favor in returned. One experimentation was one too many for Cloud T. Strife. Yes, Hojo had to be put out of commission... permanently.

It wasn't personal, just good business. His Ma had great rules to follow in his every day life; especially now that he was in Midgar.

A feral, bloodthirsty grin stretched across his rugged face. It was hunting time.

Cloud turned away from the mirror. Once again ignoring the unconscious nurse, he stepped over her body. She wasn't important to him or his personal mission. She was just a tool, an instrument used by Hojo.

Whistling a happy little diddy, Cloud followed the shouting of his fellow involuntary participant of Hojo's newest experimentation. The Nibelhelm native felt a little sorry for Angeal. But Cloud felt that the Dark General had something to learn from his body's change. If only Zack could learn that lesson.

Finding his way to Hojo's lab was easy enough. All he had to do was follow Angeal's shouting and the disturbed paintings that lined the walls. On the way, he passed Sephiroth. Well, he assumed that it was the Silver General. All he saw was cat-like, mako enhanced green eyes glowing from the dark shadows of doorway near Hojo's office.

Barely keeping his hero worship in check, Cloud nodded to Sephiroth as he walked pass. He had business to attend to. He was manly man now, he couldn't give into his gooshy-fanguyish feelings. There was no time to be stuttering and fainting like a silly-ninny. Reaching the uke-ish Angeal, the blond grabbed the older man before he could charge the Soldier resistant door.

Or was it a regular reinforced steel door, and Angeal couldn't get enough leverage? The Dark General was losing a battle of keep his oversized clothes on. Angeal was drowning in his standard 1st class Soldier uniform.

Cloud had to restrain himself from cooing at the smaller man in his arms. The blond found the older man to be so cute. He wanted to take the General somewhere hidden and private just so he could examine the changes closely, and thoroughly. Yes, Angeal's changes needed a close, a very close examination.

Feeling the man in his arms struggle, Cloud snapped out of his pleasant, yet, important thoughts. The blond tightened his hold on the man. He quickly found out that his strength had been greatly augmented to his new body. Angeal still had his 1st class strength. Cloud's strength matched and surpassed Angeal's strength. He barely felt the strain of holding against the spitfire's struggles.

Cloud was going to make Hojo's death painless due to the man's pure insane genius-ness.

"Let me go!" yowled Angeal as he tried to escape from those strong muscular arms that reminded him of what was taken away from him. "HOJO!!!"

"Calm down, Angeal!" came a deeper rumble of a familiar voice.

"Cloud?!?" The Dark General shrieked in surprise. He stopped struggling against the changed cadet. He was afraid to turn around to confirm his fears.

"Yessir." Cloud's new voice rumbled deep from his chest, vibrating against Angeal's back.

"Hojo got to you as well..."

"yessir."

What Angeal spat out next was not for anyone's ears. Such language would have made a sailor blush deep red and want to wash Angeal's mouth out with soap.

Cloud dropped the still cursing General. He walked around the foul mouthed man so he could examine Hojo's office door.

Sweatdrop 'And I'm the blond one..." Cloud thought to himself as he reached for the doorknob. The door wasn't a card key, password protected mechanical sliding door. It was an old fashion turn knob door. Honestly, technology truly spoiled people. But then again, Cloud didn't think that Angeal was thinking at an intelligent entity level.

The man was burning with rage. The anger ruled him and rode him hard.

The blond cadet went inside the office, leaving the cursing older man. Quietly closing and locking the door behind him, Cloud wickedly grinned. He could smell Hojo's fear.

"Oh, Doctor!" Cloud rumbled cheerfully, "It's time for your next appointment. I won't allow you to miss it!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. mixin' it up some mo'

a/n: none really, just took me a while to work and type this up. rl can be a bitch. you know the drill.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has been three weeks after Hojo's mysterious disappearance. It has been three weeks after Angeal's (unfortunate) drastic physical change. It has been three weeks after Cloud's (fortunate, hey if Angie's is unfortunate, Cloud's can be fortunate *winkwink*) drastic change. It has been three since anyone actually laid eyes on General Sephiroth.

Angeal couldn't understand how Cloud stood it everyday. The Dark General, for the pass three weeks, had been sexually harassed. There had been so many come ons, "accidental" touching, intentional and bold groping,and leering. He couldn't forget the leering. He had been undressed by so many men's eyes that he believed he was going to have to charge a fee...

He thanked Shiva that his change barely affected his strength. The dark haired man nearly got kidnapped eight times in those three weeks. Those eight times were hair-raising, scary, and nerve wrecking. They made him think of Cloud. Thinking of Cloud, who hadn't been enhanced by mako, it made his heart stop. He nearly didn't stop beating his kidnappers to death. He just put them in six months of traction and a lifetime of psychological distress.

Angeal was tired and had frazzled nerves. He was being stalked by those so-called semes. All those "semes", he could and did kick their collective asses.

He was not-so-secretly being laughed at by Genesis. Don't get him started about Sephiroth. Sure, he was worried about his friend. He had reason to. He hadn't seen the man in the three weeks since his change. But he couldn't worry too much. The silver haired man still communicated with others; mostly, through email and sometimes by phone. Plus, Sephiroth was never really a social animal.

Then there was his protege, Zackary Fair, his puppy. His puppy's adult teeth grew in, and he became a guard dog, a fierce, vicious guard dog. There had been times when Angeal wondered if the Gonglian was rabid...

Zack dogged his steps. He literally became Angeal's shadow when he wasn't away on missions. It drove Angeal crazy. The older man couldn't bare snapping at the younger man. It was those purple puppy "don't kick me, I'm a good boy, I love you" eyes that made him push away his frustration and bite his tongue.

The only place Angeal received any peace was in Cloud's private rooms that were located in the Soldier's building. Since the boy had been changed and his strength on par with a First Class, it made sense. The cadets he had been bunked with were not mako enhanced. It would have been reckless and stupid to keep Cloud there.

So, with Cloud set up with his own private rooms, he allowed Angeal to hide there. He personally knew what Angeal was going through. The boy had been in Angeal's shoes. Unlike Angeal, Cloud had lived that life since he learned how small minded people could be to an "unwed" mother in a small village that was so inbred that it was scary.

Cloud gave Angeal what his Ma gave him, sanctuary, unconditional love, peace, and friendship. No one in Nibelhelm ever wanted to tangle with Eva "Ma" Strife. That woman had Nibel wolves rolling over and showing their bellies. Dragons avoided crossing HER path.

The young blond just followed in his Ma's tiny footsteps. He gave the General all he could. Unknown to Angeal, Cloud was willing to give the older man his love. But what Angeal did know made him grateful to have someone who knew what he was going through. Cloud never changed how he treated him. The boy treated him like the man he always was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cloud??" Angeal called out as he opened the turn-knob door.

The Dark General never understood why Cloud replaced his electronically locked, keypad secured door with such a low tech door. The younger man always laughed when he asked. Angeal had to roll his eyes at the silly boy.

"Cloud?" Angeal called out again. He was sure that the blond didn't have class. He hoped that he hadn't gotten his days mixed up.

Angeal could really use a hug. He needed Cloud. But he wasn't readily going to admit that. Even though he had a uke body, he was still himself...

"Angeal?!" Cloud answered sleepily from the large plush couch. "What is it? Did I miss class?"

"No, no." The older man sighed as he walked to the younger man. "You didn't have class today. There's nothing wrong with a friend visiting another friend, is it?"

"Hmm... No." the blond yawned and stretched like a giant house cat. Mako blue eyes blinked up at the older man. "Good thing I didn't have class, I over slept. I only set down for a moment when I returned from last night's guard duty."

The older man chuckled at his young friend. Cloud was still stretched across the couch. The boy was rubbing at his eyes. "So, does that mean you haven't taken a shower and changed out of yesterday's clothes, Cloud?"

"Yeah," Cloud replied as he sat up.

Angeal outright laughed and reached over to ruffle the boy's blond spikes. "Why don't you shower, and I'll cook us some breakfast."

Bright blues smiled at the older man. The cadet excited at the thought of Angeal cooking. "Pancakes?!? You fix pancakes, yes?"

"Yes, I'll fix pancakes." Angeal grinned at his friend. He bopped the boy on the head, and he took his hand away. "Get going, Cloud."

"Okay!" the manly-man boy practically chirped. He bounded off the couch and rushed to his bathroom.

The General shook his head. Amused, he was a bit surprised at the boy's extreme body change hadn't effected Cloud much. Sure, there were some little changes. The most drastic change was Cloud's confidence and comfort level around others.

Poor Zack. Angeal thought as he sauntered to the kitchen. The Gonglian was the most surprised over Cloud's change. The older teen only won the occasional play wrestling match between the two friends. But Zack grew use to the bigger and stronger Cloud. It meant that their wrestling and playing was more fiercer and competitive. They were rougher on each other. There was times when Angeal had to break up their matches. They were more like puppies, really.

At least, Cloud hadn't displayed a hyper-protective disorder. But then again, Cloud wasn't around Angeal as much as Zack. The blond still had cadet courses to pass before he could take the Soldier tests. Which all that was pure political bullshit...

Then there was Sephiroth...

Angeal pushed everything out of his mind for a later date. He started to put together the pancake batter. Cloud wanted pancakes. Then he was going to make his copyrighted, world famous pancakes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Full from the large breakfast that Angeal cooked, the duo were curled up on the couch. The General was practically curled up on the blond's lap. He couldn't bring himself to care how it looked. He was full on good food. He was warm and relaxing with a good friend. Never mind that the boy was a cadet and nearly twelve years younger.

Yawning, Angeal nuzzled his face into Cloud's arm. He nearly whined when the larger male shifted. He was startled into a purr when the arm was wrapped around him.

"Did you even get any sleep last night?" Cloud rumbled to Angeal, hugging him tight to the cadet's larger body. "Go on to sleep, Sir."

"Uhmmaaaaaa, dun wanna gota sleep ri'ht now." Angeal sound whiny. He knew he sounded whiny. He could hear himself. "I really didn't get any sleep. I think someone tried to break in again. Stuuupid idiots..."

"Again?!?" Cloud nearly squeaked in outrage. His grip on the older man tightened then loosened when the General squirmed in his arms.

"Yesh, that makes it the eighteenth, or maybe the nineteenth, time someone tried." Angeal yawned. He didn't really sound concerned that someone tried to break into his apartment. "And if I include the times before the incident. Then that would put the attempts at two hundred and seventy-seven times in this year alone."

Sweatdropping, Cloud had to wonder about people. People were extremely strange. Who in their right mind was going to break into a First Class Soldier's apartment, much-less the Dark General's? They really weren't right in the head.

Cloud buried his nose into Angeal's thick black hair. Taking a deep breath, he inhaled the deep masculine musk that was his General's scent. "Stay here, Sir. They won't bother you here."

"Hmmm..." Angeal hummed, already asleep, not hearing Cloud's offer.

"Angeal? Angeal? You asleep? Yeah, you're asleep." Cloud snorted, "Figures..."

Rolling his eyes, the cadet shifted the smaller man fully into his arms. Standing up, he took his General to his bedroom. Laying Angeal on the bed, he covered the man with the thin top sheet. Stepping back from the man and the bed, Cloud couldn't help but stare at the sleeping General. The blond wanted to join the other man. He really wanted to join Angeal.

Sighing, Cloud reluctantly moved away from the bed. He slowly left his bedroom. But something stopped him at the doorway. A quiet whimper tore at his heart. Turning around, Cloud practically flew back into the room. He joined the older man in bed.

In his sleep, Angeal let out a satisfied sighed. Content, the older man snuggled into the larger form of his young friend. Nuzzling his face into Cloud's chest, Angeal wrapped an arm around the boy.

Chuckling, Cloud cuddled his sleeping friend. "I guess I'll be joining you for that nap."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angeal didn't know how long he slept for. But when he woke, he found himself in a very provocative position on top of the younger blond. He had no idea of how he ended up in that position. Yet, it was a comfortable one.

Purring, Angeal nuzzled into Cloud's neck. The Dark General nearly moaned at the strong male musk. He whimpered in lust. His pants felt tight around his groin. His hips involuntarily rolled against Cloud's pelvis. The pleasure shooting through his body had him crying out.

He couldn't stop. He knew he shouldn't. His young cadet was still asleep. He was taking advantage of his friend. But he couldn't stop. His body was ruled by pleasure, and it betrayed his conscious.

Angeal tried to stop. Really, he did....

Large hand wrapping around his waist and a low growl kept him going.

"Cloud?" Angeal gasped. His eyes snapped open and were captured by burning sapphire.

"Angeal..." The blond growled as he rolled his hips upward.

The Dark General could only moan. There was no stopping now. This moment, this pleasurable moment was going change them. Angeal could only hope it wasn't going to ruin their friendship.

Their friendship had to survive....

~~~~~~~~

One hour later found the duo entangled in the sheet. Sweaty, hot, and cum drying on their bellies.

"Stay." Cloud whispered into Angeal's neck when he caught his breath.

"What?" Angeal lifted his head away. "What did you say, Cloud?"

"Stay here with me. Move in with me."

"Cloud..."

"...Please..."


End file.
